The Date
by Little Moppet
Summary: Sometimes sacrifices have to be made. Silliness and fluff.


**Disclaimer: They are not mine.**

**Author's note:** **This is a ****one-shot. Slight cross with CSI Miami. I saw the episode last night and Ryan Wolf was all manly and filled out, I had some impure thoughts about him and decided that he should date Dawn. So here it is. Some headless fluff. I hope you enjoy. Please review.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think she'll be mad?" Vi's voice sounded cautious from the darkened corner of the hotel room.

"Nah. Sure she'll be annoyed and she'll probably want to hurt something. She'll be snarky…" Dawn's voice came muffled from within the closet doors. "But in the end she will understand the sacrifices one makes in this world."

Vi looked as if she were not completely certain that there would be any appreciation. Trying for reason one more time, she walked over to the mirror to fiddle with her hair. "I just don't want her to be mad. She won't hurt you, 'cause you know… Me? Whole other story. You try sparring with her when she's annoyed. She doesn't hold back. It's scary."

Dawn's head peaked out from the closet, a look of humour and mischief mixed on her face.

Smirking knowledgeably, she raised one eyebrow "Oh, she holds back. Trust me."

This was not all that encouraging for Vi.

"Even better. You borrow her favourite leather pants and I will get the stuffing beat out of me for sport… Cause that seems fair." Vi's head slumped forward and her eyes took on a baleful glare.

Dawn stepped from the closet clad in the aforementioned leather pants and a white dress shirt. Giving herself a once over in the mirror, she turned beaming to Vi, who did not seem nearly as enthused.

"These pants totally look better on me."

Discouraged by Dawn's undaunted perseverance in going ahead with the plan, Vi expelled a tired sigh. Who said that Dawn was the lesser troublemaker out of the Summers sisters? They obviously never had to listen to her devious plots and schemes. Especially ones that involved the borrowing-without-asking of Faith's favourite leather pants and leaving the younger slayer to face Faith's wrath. Devious, indeed.

Dawn was sitting down in front of the mirror, doing her make-up. She was humming something under her breath and wiggling her hips to the unknown beat. Catching Vi's forlorn expression in the mirror, she put down her mascara and faced the red-head.

"Don't give me that face."

"What face would that be?"

"The "you should know better" face. This is all for a very good cause. Actually a very hot cause with great eyes and a very wide chest. A cause that dances really, really well. Mmm…."

Dawn was fully submerged in her thoughts, a silly grin spreading on her face. Catching herself, she shook the naughty thoughts from her head. Vi's expression still had the baleful glare, but a conspirational smirk curled the edge of her lips.

"That good, huh?"

Dawn widened her eyes and inclined her head, smiling that perfectly female smile of self-satisfaction. Turning back to the mirror she surveyed her expression and caught Vi's eyes in the mirror. A silent moment passed; both of them serious now, looking at each other through the mirror.

Dawn smiled softly.

"Don't be mad."

At the pleading in her friend's eyes Vi's resolve gave a little.

"I'm not mad…You like him this much?"

It was rare for Dawn to be this excited for a date, and Vi had to say that the blush on her face suited her decidedly.

Lowering her eyes, Dawn blushed. "Yeah."

Unable to resist, Vi giggled. Getting off her perch in the corner she came to stand beside Dawn and they both looked in the mirror at their reflections.

Vi Sighed overdramatically.

"I guess I'll have to take one for the team."

With a squeal Dawn hugged her and Vi hugged back.

"Thank you."

Pulling on her black heels and grabbing her purse off of the side table, Dawn smiled one last time to the mirror. Turning to Vi, she couldn't keep the goofy grin off of her face. Vi smiled back.

"He doesn't stand a chance."

Dawn beamed and headed for the door. Stopping with her hand on the handle, she looked back at Vi.

"Pretend you're asleep, maybe it'll work."

Vi's smile changed to one of impatient annoyance. Disregarding it, Dawn flounced out the door laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He waited for her at the bottom of the steps. He'd dressed up too, from the last time they met. He looked a little nervous and she was glad that she was not the only one.

"Hello, Dawn."

His voice was low and quiet and it filled her with a physical desire to drown in it. Swallowing, and trying desperately to contain her thumping heart, she reached him. His hand enveloped hers and they were close, the warmth of contact seeping through them both. Her lips rested on his cheek and she inhaled the fresh and very male scent of him.

"Hello, Ryan."

For a moment they stayed like that, leaning against each other as if making sure that this moment was real.

"Shall we?"

He gestured to the car waiting for them and beaming at him she nodded, suddenly filled with incredible lightness and joy.

"Most certainly, we shall."

He looked at her curiously and she felt herself blushing under the intensity of his eyes.

"So Miss Summers, are you ready to be dazzled by the Miami nightlife?"

She laughed a full bodied, exhilarated sound that slid over him and made him draw her close.

"Dazzle me away, Mr. Wolf."

And grinning like mad little children, they were driven into the city, holding hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door to the hotel room opened and closed with a thud. The lights were turned on in the bathroom. The sound of clothes dropping on the floor was heard over the whistling.

"Yo, D! Vi! You awake?"

Hearing no answer, Faith dropped the rest of her clothes and hopped into the shower. The hot water felt marvellous on her skin and she smiled in delight. The only thing that could make a hot shower after slaying better would be if Robin was in it with her. No such luck. Pulled towards naughty memories, Faith leered at nothing in particular thinking that the perfect way to end her evening would be to go to the club at the hotel and dance off the nervous energy. Knowing that if the girls were asleep, nothing would wake them, she thought that some alone dancing would be great.

Not that she minded Dawn's and Vi's company, but they have been in each other's company for the past three months and that was just a whole lot of hormones to deal with.

Drying herself off, she opened the walk-in closet and began to rifle through the clothes looking for the pair of her very favourite leather pants. They were not there. Faith began to feel the tremble of anger, trying to suppress it she stood very still, but failed in the end.

"Which one of you stole my pants!"

The yell echoed through the hotel apartment and died somewhere in the dark.

Too tired to care, all her desire for dancing taken away, Faith made her way to her room and fell into bed. In previous years she would have gone dancing and would have done something she would have regretted the next day and that something would have probably been male and would have had a name, which of course she would not have remembered in the morning. But that would have been the Faith who had no impulse control. This Faith? This Faith had better judgement. Stupid judgement! At least she had devious thoughts of revenge to plan out in her dreams, which was comforting. With a great harrumph she burrowed into the sheets and promptly fell asleep.

In her bed, Vi pulled the covers closer around her and with narrowed eyes and a pout made a half whispered promise to Dawn. "I am so going to make you pay."


End file.
